fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Picture Perfect Pretty Cure!
Picture Perfect Pretty Cure is Miyazaki11's second series on this wiki, co-written by CureKanade. The theme for this series is art. Plot Picture Perfect Pretty Cure Episodes Characters Pretty Cure Nishimura Aya (西村 彩 Nishimura Aya)/ Cure Paint (キュア ペイント Kyua Peinto) Voiced by: ''--- A friendly fourteen year old girl who is a bit of a klutz. She is an excellent painter and gets straight As for art, english and maths. She is a crybaby and she has a crush on Maroon's human form. Her dream is to become a professinal painter and be a illustrator for children books. She will do anything to save Ageha from Beauty's End and waits patiently for Ageha to come her side. As Cure Paint, her theme colour is pink and sky blue. 'Gijutsu Shiori' (技術 詩織 ''Gijutsu Shiori)/ Cure Craft (キュア クラフト Kyua Kurafuto) Voiced by: ''--- Shiori is also 14 years old, and she is incredibly outspoken. She doesn't pay much attention in school, but she has a large social network and knows all the latest gossip in town. She loves making things of all kinds, but her dream is to be a news reporter. Good or bad, Shiori believes that the truth is always beautiful. As Cure Craft, her theme color is orange and white. 'Geisha Ageha' (芸者 アゲハ ''Geisha Ageha) /'Dark Mask' (ダーク マスク Dāku Masuku)/ Cure Mask (キュア マスク Kyua Masuku) Voiced by: ''--- A member of Beauty's End in the first half of the season. She shows no respect to Pretty Cure or her fellow allies. Her heart eventually softens when she sees Aya in pain after getting hurt badly by Letum. After that, she finds her heart beat wierdly when she sees Aya. She can transform into Dark Mask, but after Episode 26, she can transform into Cure Mask, when she becomes good. 'Uta Kuria' (詩 クリア ''Uta Kuria)/ Cure Poetry (キュア ポエトリー Kyua Poetorī) Voiced by: ''--- A 12 year old girl who is quite mature for her age. She is from a very traditional family. Uta enjoys delicate and refined things, and is easily startled by loud noises. Despite having a lot of talent at everything she does, Uta is never truly satisfied with herself until she become a Pretty Cure and learns about actually enjoying the world. As Cure Poetry, her theme color is dark blue and gold. Mascots 'Lilac' (ライラック ''Rairakku) Voiced by--- A shy deer-like fairy who tends to cling to Maroon when she is scared. She stays over at Shiori's place with Maroon. She and Maroon are siblings and she ens her sentences with "~saki". Maroon (マルーン Marūn) Voiced by--- A courageous bear - like fairy. He is Lilac's older brother and will do anything to protect her from the bad. He isn't afraid to help Pretty Cure in battle but is almost always hurt in the battle. He can transform into a human form named Akano Naoto (赤野 直人 Akano Naoto). Mint (ミント Minto) Voiced by--- She is a young fox from the land of color. She has white fur with blue-tipped paws, ears and tail with a orange bow around her neck. She is very energetic and easily excited, and she loves anything bright and colorful. Beauty's End Umbra (ウンブラ Unbura) Voiced by:--- Malo (マロ Maro) Voiced by:--- Malo is the weakest of the team, but he is also the most determined. He is surprisingly casual, and incredibly bullheaded. Belua (ベルア Berua) Voiced by--- Belua the the only female in the group and is the second strongest of the team. She tends to even fight against her team mates has well, hurting them badly. Letum (レタム Retamu) ''Voiced by--- Letum is probably very calm, and almost never speaks. Letum is the most powerful of the commanders. Foedus (フォーダズ Fōdazu) Voiced by--- Foedus has a habit of playing things cool, and finds beauty in nothing but destruction. Items Weapons Transformation Objects Artistic Palette (アーティスティック・パリット Ātisutikku· Paritto) Locations Gallery Trivia Disclaimer -I don't own Pretty Cure. Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:User: CureKanade Category:Fan Series Category:Magical girls Category:Picture Perfect Pretty Cure!